samus y ike en su aventura especial
by ben159
Summary: como sabran samus y ike intentan hacerlo
1. Chapter 1

OLA AMIGOS espero que no crean que soy un pervertido per ahí que darle emoción

Era un dia tranquilo en la mansión smash pero algo pasaba por que master hand había llamado a todos:

Ike: todavía faltan algunos

Link: ahí vienen la demás

De eso baja zelda,samus y peach

Y samus baja con un papel en la mano y se lo da a ike

Y en ese papel decía "si quieres jugar ven al cuarto 306 del hotel de al lado"

Bueno regresando a la mansión smash master hand los había llamado por que faltaba algo en la mansión.

MH:como sabran falta el trofeo del torneo pasado.

Ike(le murmura a samus)¿Por qué me quieres en el cuarto 306?

Samus:(le murmura a ike)para jugar que te parece

Ike le llena un monton de preguntas a samus

Samus: solo ven quieres

Zelda:MH como sabes que fuimos nosotros por que no podría ser un landron

MH:si,zelda pero en el video de seguridad estabauna silueta que me parecía a alguien de la masion

Link:era hobio que fue meta kinght a el siempre le gustaba las cosas brillantes

MK: como que fui yo fuiste tu porque eres pobre

Link:pobre tu…

MK:no insustes a mi familia

MH:ya basta siempre cuando los llamos se terminan peleando ya pueden irse

Bueno samus le agarra la mano a ike y se lo lleva al jardín

Samus:vas a ir a donde te dije

Ike:si(un poco dudoso),pero que vamos a hacer ahí

Samus:solo te puedo decir un hombre,una mujer y una cama piénsalo

Ike:¿que..?

Samus se va coqueteándole

En adentro de la mansión

Zelda:samus vamos a comer en la noche con los chicos.

Samus:no zelda yo tengo planes

Link:zelda ven tengo algo que decir,no puedomos ir en la noche

Zelda:¡porque!

Link:sucedió algo en el reino hyrule esta bajo ataque(se van de la mansion)

Peach:ike vas a ir en la noche

Ike:no tengo planes

Peach:ahí tu (se aleja) como siempre yo paro sola a ya se con quien podría salir

Estaba anocheciendo en la mansión smash y peach vio que samus se alistaba

Peach:samus quieres ir de compras

Samus: no tengo planes

Peach:ok

Entoces samus sale de la mansión y se va al hotel y ike también se dirige ahí pero el se tarda y samus llega primera puesta el traje zero.

Bueno eso fu el cap.1 pero estoy escribiendo el capitulo 2 comente y denme ideas


	2. capitulo2: lo que paso en el hotel

OLA AMIGOSen este episodio están lo que todos querían lo que samus y ike tienen

Bueno era de noche y samus estaba esperando y cree que no va a venir pero cuando

Estaba preparándose para irse llega abre la perilla y la ve con el traje zero

Samus: hasta que por fin llegas

Ike:me demore porque porque…

Samus:ya no importa

Entonces samus se acerca y lo abraza y le susurra al oído "que te parece el sexo"

Ike:no se que te parece a ti

Samus:aaaa no sabes nada no importa ike besame

Ike se le acerca para besarla y samus cada vez retocedia hasta llegar a la cama del hotel y samus comienza a inclinarze con ike hasta que samus se separa y le comienza a dar masajes a ike.

Samus:estas tenso

Ike:si siempre me tiene loco en esa mansión

Despues de los masajes ike se para y la besa y ike se inclina con samus,samus le comienza a sacar al ropa a ike,ike estaba mas rojo que un tomate de ahí ike

Le jalo la cremallera y a samus no le importo que la desnudara

Y samus quedo desnuda de ahí samus se volteo y ike le abrazo tocando los senos

De samus y samus le mira

Ike:lo siento samus no debía

Samus:no importa tu solo sigue

Y ike le da masajes y samus lanza gemidos y ike les abre las piernas a samus

Ike:ahí voy

Samus lanza gemidos y gritos de voz baja

De vuelta en la mansión

MH:donde están samus y ike

Peach:se fueron seguro regresaran

Pero eso no seria asi ellos se iban a quedar ahí toda la noche mientras zelda y peach veian a samus y ike como el hotel estaba al lado

Zelda:pero mira ella es la primera de la mansión

Peach:nos gano y eso que ella no era tan femenina,tu crees que están usando preservativos

Zelda: no creo

En eso samus y estaba cansada y ike quiere un rato mas samus acepta

Samus:pero ike ya estoy cansada no podíamos dormirnos

Ike:esta bien samus

Entoces ellos solo se duermen y se abrasan

ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO COMENTEN Y DEN IDEAS adiós amigos


	3. Chapter 3:al dia siguiente

Ola amigos después de tiempos que no escribo bueno ahí va

A la mañana siguiente

Ike: ola sam no era mi intención despertarte

Samus:no te preocupes más bien quiero preguntarte algo

Ike: si dime sam

Samus:lo que paso en la ayer en la noche se puede quedar solo entre nosotros dos?

Ike:si claro

Samus:gracias

Y ella lo abraza y en ese momento fue que ike sintió un tremendo amor hacia ella como si fuera un sol caliente y hermoso.

Mientras tanto en la mansión smash samus y ike se habían ido a la mansión pero samus estaba dudosa asi que decido ir al jardín para calmarse entoces samus siente dos manos en el culo dando rápidamente dos patadas hacia atrás era ike.

Samus: ohh¡lo siento

Viendo que le salía sangre por la nariz,ike solo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

Samus:perdóname no sabia que eras tu pero también como se te ocurre agarrarme de esa forma

Ike:te iba a sorprender pero me tropecé con una piedra y te agarre el c…..

Samus le tapa la que todos se enteren,ike se para y cogeaba

Ike:ayúdame por favor

Samus:si claro

Samus le llevo a la cama de ike,lo recostó y samus se echo junto a el abrzandolo

Samus:ike te quiero decir algo ya que estamos solos

Ike: si dime samus (en su mente de ike:por favor que no me diga que quedo embarazada)

Samus:ike estoy teniendo algo raro como si alguien me fuera a atacar

Ike:no te preocupes sam yo siempre te protegeré hasta con mi vida

Samus:gracias ike me isiste sentir segura

Ella lo abraza y se duerme al costado suyo poco despues ike también se duerme


End file.
